1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for optimizing transmission parameters in order to improve Broadcast Control Channel (BCCH) reception performance in such a way that a terminal retains BCCH reception failure reason or a number of packet combinations for BCCH reception and reports this to a base station in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication systems have developed to provide the subscribers with voice communication services on the move. With the rapid advance of technologies, the mobile communication systems have evolved to support high speed data communication services as well as the standard voice communication services.
Recently, as the next generation mobile communication system of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), Long Term Evolution (LTE) is under development. The LTE system is a technology for realizing high-speed packet-based communication at about 100 Mbps, aiming at commercialization in around 2010.
With the evolvement of the LTE standard, it is discussed how to configure and optimize system parameters automatically in building a radio network. Such a technology is referred to as Self-Organizing Networks (SON). SON is a network which optimizes parameters related to the system resources of a cell automatically. That is, the system resource-related parameters are automatically optimized based on the data received from User Equipment or statistical values acquired through self-management of the network. A mobile communication system is configured with a plurality of system parameters that are set suitably to optimize reception performance on multiple channels. In order to achieve this purpose, it should be performed first to measure the properties of the signals on the channels within the service area of the radio network.